


Больше никогда

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Out of Character, POV Outsider, Post-Trauma, Short One Shot, верни мне мой 2017, написано до выхода второй части Тихоокеанского рубежа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Ты никогда не знаешь, как у других, потому что так, как это было у тебя, никогда не будет.
Relationships: Finn & Poe Dameron, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Больше никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой с однострочников:  
> Кайло|Рей. В воздушном бою - идеально слаженная пара лидер-ведомый. Бонус, если это обнаруживается внезапно и неожиданно для окружающих, бонус за знакомого персонажа, чьими глазами мы все это видим.
> 
> Автор заявки не указал тип транспорта, и кое-кто вытащил счастливый билет на поезд упороса. Тихоокеанский рубеж!АУ, Кайло и Рей - пилоты егеря. И никакого воздушного боя.

Говорят, что в повседневной жизни одно полушарие у человека доминирует. У одних — левое, и они вроде как логики, а у других — правое, и они вроде как трагики. На самом деле это не так работает, мозг гораздо более сложная штука. И уж точно это не срабатывает, когда ты — такая половина.

Протокол PtP подразумевает, что оба пилота работают, как единое целое, делят между собой мысли и воспоминания, на короткий момент становятся одним целым и сообща принимают решения.

Но ты никогда не знаешь, как у других, потому что так, как это было у тебя, никогда не будет. Такое не повторяется. И только совершенно случайно, по брошенным вскользь словам и по показаниям приборов можно понять, как это дело обстоит у других.

С уверенностью можно сказать, что егерь «Ипсилон» — трагик, потому что главный в паре пилотов Кайло Рен, правое полушарие, вечно неуравновешенный комок эмоций, ходячая проблема. На «губе» с ним здороваются, как со старым другом, не был бы незаменимым пилотом — не вылезал бы из карцера. Выражение лица мрачное, но само лицо очень живое, передающее всю гамму эмоций. Интересно наблюдать за ним на мониторе, как оно меняется, когда запускается протокол, и два сознания объединяются в одно.

Кайло Рен успокаивается. К правому полушарию наконец-то присоединяется левое.

Если спросить кого, то главной скорее бы посчитали Рей, привыкшую действовать быстро, но взвешенно. Любой, знающий Рена, ни за что не предположил бы, находясь в здравом уме, что именно он направляющий в паре, что это он отдает команды через нейроразъем, когда его губы еле заметно шевелятся.

Но вполне возможно, что команды не нужны. Это взаимопонимание между пилотами, и оно точно так же проявляется в реальной жизни. Когда Рей страхует Рена, вовремя вытаскивая его из перепалки, после которой Кайло опять на неделю усядется в карцер. Когда парой слов вынуждает кого-то заткнуться или шуткой разряжает напряженную атмосферу. Или просто когда вытаскивает Рена в зал и дает ему спустить пар на татами с помощью безопасного тренировочного инвентаря, а не «розочки» и кулаков где-нибудь в темном углу.

Так это работает. Ведомый — не обязательно подчиняющийся. Это еще и спасающий. Это светлая точка в океане черноты, когда ты чувствуешь, что затерялся среди воспоминаний, своих и чужих, когда не можешь отличить реальность от дрифта.

И когда точка гаснет… Ты понимаешь, что больше не сможешь делать то, что привык делать. Вот я иногда спрашиваю себя: может я все еще в дрифте? Попал в петлю, иллюзию реальности, воссозданную агонизирующим мозгом? Как понять, где ты, если ты один?

По, бывало, говорил, что не стоит зацикливаться на этом. Пока ты можешь сделать хоть что-то — ты жив, ты не потерялся.

Вот я и не даю себе зацикливаться. В командном центре тоже неплохо. А еще есть молодежь, которую нужно тренировать, и «мы надеемся, что в будущем вы вернетесь в строй», и многое другое. Но мне больше нравится центр: графики, мониторы, скачки адреналина порой почище, чем когда ты сам на поле боя.

И это интересно — подмечать то, чего никто не видит. Сидеть в ЦУ и смотреть на мониторы. Делать выводы. Вспоминать. Когда ты остаешься без второго пилота, больше тебе заняться нечем. Ты уже неполноценный. Потому что так, как было с _ним_ — уже никогда не будет.


End file.
